


7 Minutes in Heaven!

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Nat decides to play a little trick on Peter and Tony, and fhey end up in the dark closet together.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	7 Minutes in Heaven!

"Oh come on, Tony! Don't be such a bore, it'll be fun!" Nat tried to convince him. They were all hanging out at headquarters after another successful mission, and the lot of them decided that it was time to play games. 

This one in particular was something that they called; "Seven Minutes in Heaven", and after finding out the rules of the game, Mr. Stark was most certainly NOT interested. He hated playing games, in fact, when the others usually played them, he would spend his time sketching new inventions. But his friends had been complaining that he thinks he is better than them all. 

"There is no way I'm being any part of this." Tony scoffed, standing in the kitchen getting a drink. Everyone else was sitting on the sofas chatting and waiting for them. Practically everyone was there; Thor, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Strange, Carol and Scott. Even Peter was on his way, this was the first time he had been invited.

"Why noooot?" Nat pleaded, "You never play games with us. Plus, if you go first, you can just sit for the rest of the time and mock the rest of us, you only need to go once to prove that you don't think you're above us all."

Tony sighed, leaning on the counter top. "I don't want to make out with any of you, you're my friends. That's it."

Nat rolled her eyes, "This isn't a romantic thing, it's just a game. Plus, you can just make them get you off, you don't have to kiss them."

Tony thought about it for a moment, and he thought some more. If he didn't know who it was, then there was no reason it would be awkward after. He hadn't gotten off with someone else in a while, in fact, he was dying to be touched. And it's not like they were gonna say no if they agreed to this game.

Tony slumped and nodded. "Fine. I'll go first. What do I do?"

"See the closet near the bathroom? Go in there and keep the lights off. I'll send someone in " Nat grinned, "It's gonna be so great, I'll go spin the wheel."

The man nodded and begrudgingly walked down the hall and into the dark closet. There wasn't too much room in there, but definitely enough for two people to take a few steps into. He closed the door over and leaned his back against the wall. 

-

Peter walked in the door and was instantly greeted by everyone. They were sitting on sofas having a drink and gossiping. "Hey guys!"

Everyone smiled and looked up at him, drinks in hand, just lounging around.

"Oh hey Pete! We're just catching up, how are you?" Nat called over to him, grinning. 

Peter smiled and put his bag down, "I'm good! Uhhh, where's Mr. Stark? I thought he was coming?" He peered around, trying to find his mentor. 

He was excited to finally get to spend some off time with him, and maybe get closer to him. Peter had been trying to find a way into being Mr. Stark's friend for a long time and now he had his opportunity. 

Nat smirked at Steve, who tried not to giggle. 

"He's waiting for you in the closet." Bruce spoke up, "Says he needs to talk to you."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh god, must be serious." He said quietly as his smile faded. "I wonder if I'm in trouble…"

"Oh yeah, maaajor trouble." Steve commented. "I wouldn't speak first if I were you."

Peter looked worried and turned to walk past them and towards the hallway. He was terrified that he was going to be yelled at again, but he decided to take it in his stride and then try to enjoy the rest of the weekend. 

-

Tony watched as the door opened slightly, the light seeping through for a moment, but he didn't watch. He didn't want to see who it was, he really never wanted to know. Tony was already uncomfortable agreeing to this stupid game.

The door closed and the body was close enough for him to touch. He reached out and touched them, fingers grazing over the side of their face. He was pretty sure it was Nat, not many people had such soft skin. Tony moved forward and held them by their hips, not thinking about kissing them at all. 

Peter didn't understand what was going on, but when the older man's gentle fingers caressed him, his heart jumped out of his body. It felt so sweet and so gentle. When he was pulled close, he hoped that  _ finally  _ something good was going to happen. He wanted to open his mouth, but the older man beat him to it.

"On your knees." Tony spoke in a husky voice. Peter dropped down to his knees immediately, reaching for the older man's trousers and pulling them open. Tony helped him push them down, along with his boxers, so his large cock was released. He was already hard from gently palming himself as he waited.

The older man closed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, "Suck," he ordered.

Peter couldn't see what he was doing, but he moved forward and rubbed his face against Tony's cock, kissing up the shaft before he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Tony's cock, it was weird, but it tasted so much better than he could have guessed. 

Peter sucked hard as he bobbed his head, using one hand to grip Tony's hip and the other to work on his balls. He wanted to make the older man proud, he wanted to hear his name being moaned. 

"Fuuuck," Tony whimpered. He didn't realise how good  _ she _ was at this. Suddenly he was really happy that he agreed to this, it felt so fucking good.

"Oh baby," he moaned, "That's so good,"

Peter was so pleased with himself, he was making his mentor happy and that's all he ever wanted. Sure, it was so weird for this to just happen, but he was enjoying it. He tried to deepthroat the older man as best as he could, gagging as he did so.

"Fuck, you like my big cock don't you?" Tony moaned as he began to fuck himself down Peter's throat. "You're amazing,  _ shit _ ,"

He placed his hand on what he thought was Nat's head, but realised that the hair was completely different than hers was. "Uuuhhhh," he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

So it wasn't Nat, but whoever it was was fucking talented. The person moved back and licked up the length of his cock before flicking a tongue over the slit. He spent more time sucking on the head as his finger started to jerk off the base.

"Oh god, oh fuck, baby, that's so good," 

Tony could feel it rising up inside him, he was gonna cum and he was gonna cum hard. He needed this so badly. Whoever it was, was extremely talented and was blowing his mind. His breathing was all over the place, unable to think or try to figure out who it was. 

Tony bucked his hips in rhythm, "Please," he moaned, "Make me cum," 

Peter worked on him, faster and faster, drool dripping from his mouth as he sucked as hard as he could. Tony neared his edge, gripping the person's hair as he let his orgasm take him over.

"I'm cumming!" He moaned loudly, gripping Peter's hair and coming hard. Peter gulped down his large load, and stayed there until it was all gone. Peter moved back, standing back up and grabbing Tony by the shirt. 

Tony barely had a chance to register what was happening, suddenly he was pulled forward and his lips crashed against the other person's. The kiss was fucking hot, whoever it could be, was a genius with his mouth. Peter opened the kiss up, letting their tongues dance together, before pulling back and biting on Tony's bottom lip. 

The older man moaned, gripping Peter's hips. He pushed the younger man against the door behind him and kissed him hard, feeling a hard cock pressing into him. 

Tony pulled his head back, still unable to see. But he could feel the man shaking with need trapped by his body. "Okay, I need to know, who is this?"

There was silence between them. Peter's hands touched Tony's chest and pushed him backwards. The older man was really confused, how did he expect him to know? That's the whole point in the game? Right?

Peter was so angry, upset and hurt. How did he not know it was Peter? He was told to come in here specifically for him! Christ, was this just some stupid prank? Peter had gotten down to his knees and given his first blowjob and it didn't even mean anything to the other person.

"What was that for?" Tony questioned him, "You just gave me the best blow job I've had in a long time. I wanna know who you are."

Peter reached for the door and opened it, opening the door wide and stepping out. Tony's eyes took a second or two before they got used to the light. 

After rubbing them he looked up, to see Peter Parker standing in the hallway. Tony's mouth hung open. 

"Pete." He gasped quietly, "I didn't know."

Peter shrugged. "Yeah well. I'll be seeing you." He turned to walk back down the hallway. 

"No! Peter, wait!" Tony shouted after him, pulling up his boxers and jeans, before chasing him down the hallway. 

Peter stormed past the others, who were all giggling. "Have fun Pete?" Nat asked him in a cheeky voice. She knew. She HAD to have set this up. Peter scanned their faces and realised his hunch was right.

"Fuck off, that was really mean, you know that?" Peter spat at her, as he grabbed his back. Everyone froze and stared at Peter as he tried to force himself not to cry, putting his bag on his back.

"Peter!" Tony called as he ran into the room, stopping and looking over at the younger man, trying to ignore the others.

"I'm leaving." Peter spoke, his voice giving him away as to how sad he was. He wanted to just disappear. They all knew what was happening, and they all tried to stay quiet.

"Please don't," Tony asked him sincerely, "Please, can we talk?"

Peter shook his head as he flushed with overwhelming emotions. "I don't want to." He said quietly. 

Tony took a few steps forward, "Please." He whispered, looking sincere. 

"Fine. You have three minutes and then I'm leaving and not coming back." 

The older man walked over to him and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. They stood two feet apart, looking at each other.

"I didn't know it was you," Tony admitted. "They told me it was some weird '7 minutes in heaven' game." 

Peter nodded and put his hands in his front pockets. "They told me you needed to speak to me. They set us up."

Tony shook his head and sat down on the bed. "I can't believe they did that. They  _ know  _ that you and I have a certain kind of relationship."

"And what kind of relationship is that sir?" Peter asked, arms crossed over his chest as he stood in front of Tony, a meter or so away.

Tony looked up at him, "I don't know. Christ, I don't know what we are!" He exclaimed, "But you kiss  _ amazingly _ ."

Peter smiled slightly, "So do you." He whispered, "But I know why they did this."

The older man raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because they know… that I kinda like you." Peter confessed, looking down at the carpet. 

"You… you like me?  _ Me? _ " Tony questioned, this wasn't making any sense. Peter was so pure and wonderful and Tony was the opposite. 

Peter blushed, biting his lip. "Uh, yeah. A lot actually. Like. Tons. Always have."

Tony raised up his hand for Peter to take. As the younger man nervously raised his hand up and placed it in the older man's he was met with a warm smile. 

"Come here," Tony whispered. "I want a redo."

  
  



End file.
